1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adsorption layer for retaining predominantly organic hydrocarbons that are in a liquid or gaseous phase prior to such matter reaching a sealing sheet of synthetic material, such as is installed in an arrangement for sealing the dump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where plastic sealing sheets are used to seal off storage basins, safety tanks, dumps, etc., and where liquid or gaseous organic hydrocarbons are present, such as solvents, fuel, and other matter that is present in the vicinity of the sealing sheet, a partial diffusion of this matter through the plastic sealing sheet takes place. The Federal Institute for Material Testing in Berlin has carried out extensive tests, and has determined values up to about 100 g passage of solvent per day per square meter of sealing sheet. These results were published in research paper number 103 02 208 of the Enviornmental Research Program of the Federal Minister of the Interior in February 1984.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for retaining the organic hydrocarbons that could diffuse through the plastic sheet prior to this matter reaching the surface of the plastic sheet.